Don't Be Late
by AvidReader3752
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have problems with being late. Annabeth likes Percy and vice-versa which of course leads to testing the relationship and revenge. Three-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be Late**

***One Shot***

***Authors Note***

**I own nothing affiliated with Percy Jackson! Rick Roirdan is Amazing and owns everything except the small plot.**

**I hope you enjoy! I was bored so this probably isn't very well written and probably cheesy. As always… Review!**

**Thanks ~AvidReader3752**

**Don't be Late**

Percy was in big trouble. Annabeth had told him to meet her for training at 2:30. It was 3:15. It wasn't like he wanted to be late; on the contrary, he loved spending time with Annabeth. You could even say he had a bit of a crush on her. Unfortunately Percy had lost track of time with Grover and he had looked at his watch to check the time to realize he was late.

The armory was not too far of a run for Percy but he ran as fast as he possibly could hoping Annabeth didn't A. Leave a long time ago or B. Be waiting there to pummel him. He ran into the armory completely out of breath. There was Annabeth. She didn't look mad but she wasn't happy either. It was almost as if she was disappointed.

"Why were you so late?" said Annabeth looking straight at Percy.

"Grover… lost track… sorry…" Percy was still completely out of breath and was sitting on the ground barely getting the words out. Annabeth seemed to understand though and the fact that he was out of breath showed her he had been in a hurry to get here.

"Well seaweed-brain, lucky for you I'm not mad."

"You aren't? Whew, thank goodness. I though you would be really mad at me." Percy breathed a deep sigh of relief. She wasn't mad. Percy looked at Annabeth, she looked as if she needed to say something but she was holding back. "What's wrong Annabeth?"

"It's just well…" Percy had never imagined Annabeth to be speechless yet here she was not making a sound yet he could tell she was nervous.

"I need to ask you something Percy" Annabeth took a deep breath. Percy nodded gave her his attention. "Percy, I kind of was like wondering if you would like ummm… you know, like go, ummm... out with err me?" Annabeth blushed deep crimson and looked at her feet while Percy suppressed the strong desire to laugh.

"That's what's wrong? Of course I'll go out with you! You are amazing Annabeth. You are gorgeous and smart and if I ever stepped out of line you would punch me until I apologized which might me just what I need." Percy touched Annabeth's shoulders and smiled at her as he talked in a loving voice. Annabeth laughed and smiled as she looked lovingly at Percy.

"You really think all that about me?" Annabeth glanced up at Percy her eyes glimmering with admiration.

"Of course!" said Percy as if there was no other answer that that. "You are the most amazing girl I have ever met and that's saying something because I've met a lot of people." Percy looked at Annabeth and started to lean in for a quick kiss but just as their lips were about to touch Grover came busting through the Armory and Percy and Annabeth immediately jumped about 5 feet apart.

"Guys! Hey I thought you might be here. You guys done training?" Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and started laughing. Grover looked at them as if he missed something but they regained their composure and told Grover that they were indeed done. The duo walked behind Grover down the path. Suddenly Annabeth grabbed hold of Percy's hand as they walked.

"Percy, though we are finished with training today I think you could use some more work." Annabeth looked at Percy with a twinkle in her eye. Percy looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sure I guess I need all the help I can get."

The pair grinned at each other knowingly and Grover wasn't paying attention to them because he had spotted a couple of the Aphrodite girls walking near by.

"You know, I think I'd better go. You guys have fun doing whatever." Grover ran off and Percy laughed at him while Annabeth rolled her eyes and said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously an insult to Percy's gender.

The two walked on and eventually came to a stop when they realized that Clarisse had just spotted the pair and had seen them holding hands before they had hastily let go. The looked at each other and knew that the jig was up.

"Great, we have been dating all of 10 minutes and Clarisse already knows.", said Annabeth frustratingly. Percy looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah well… We still on for training tomorrow?" said Percy wonderingly.

"I suppose, but don't be late if you value your life." Annabeth said this with a smile before walking off the Athena cabin. Percy watched her leave and made a note to self that he would be there waiting for her at least 20 minutes early. Of course he was there 5 minutes late the next day but hey, its the thought that counts.


	2. Chapter 2

***Author's Note* **

**I hope you guys like this small sequel! If it gets enough views I'll rewrite to make it longer because it's sadly not very long. **

**Thanks! ~ AvidReader3752**

Percy and Annabeth had been dating for about 2 months. Everybody had stopped teasing and had moved on except Grover. Grover couldn't really wrap his tiny satyr head around the fact that his two best friends were dating.

Percy and Annabeth were always together. The thing was they weren't one of those annoying couples that act all lovey dovey all the time. Annabeth still insulted Percy and Percy still joked about her being a wise-girl. Other than the fact that they would occasionally kiss or hold hands not much changed.

One day as Percy was leaving cabin 3 to go find Annabeth, he noticed a piece of paper laying on the ground. Percy walked over to it and picked it up for examination.

Percy,

Meet me for dinner at 6 just outside of camp at the restaurant with the big blue sign on the front. Don't be late.

With love,  
~Annabeth

Percy smiled. Annabeth was pretty much the best girlfriend ever. Since it was already 5:15, He started walking to the camp exit. He was close to the camp boundary when he was stopped by Grover.

"Hey! What's up Percy! Haven't seen ya lately cuz you've been so busy with Annabeth." Grover raised his eyebrows waiting for a retaliation.

"Hey Grover. Look, I would love to come hang out with you but I'm meeting Annabeth for dinner at 6 and I'm going to be late of I don't get moving." Percy was impatient and would look behind Grover every couple seconds waiting for him to move so he could leave.

"Oh I see how it is." Grover looked at Percy slyly and Percy pushed him put of the way gently before Grover finally relented.

"Whatever. Go ahead and leave me. See what I care." Percy laughed at his friend and began to walk into the town to meet Annabeth. After about 20 minutes it was already 10 until 6. He spotted the restaurant with 2 minutes to spare. He ran so fast his legs looked like blurs.

Percy glanced at a clock as soon as he entered the restaurant. It was 6:02 and hehad been late once again. Percy notice Annabeth in the corner of the building and ran to greet her.

"Hey look sorry I'm late. I got your note with only 45 minutes to get here." Percy explained to her while she listened carefully.

"I know." said Annabeth grinning. "I made sure you got it at that exact time and I arranged for Grover to stall you."

"Huh? You err wanted me to be late?" Percy was very confused but Annabeth just laughed.

"Percy you being late is one of the reasons we got together in the first place. It's kinda your thing to be late. I figured I would test you to see if you were in a real hurry to get here so that you wouldn't be late. It was what you could call a test. A test that you passed" Percy was a tad speechless.

"So that's why Grover was asking me questions. That was out of character even for him." Percy knew Annabeth was smart but he was always awed when she managed to pull something off. Percy sat down at the table and the shared an amazing dinner filled with lots of laughs. At the end of their meal Percy grabbed Annabeth'a hand. "I love you."

"Me too." Annabeth leaned in but before she could steal a kiss they were interrupted once again.

"Hey guys! Brother!" It was Tyson. He had spotted them from across the room.

"Are we going to tell Tyson about us?" said Annabeth cautiously.

"I don't see why not." Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Armory. Tonight at 8:30." Percy winked at Annabeth. "Don't be late." Annabeth couldn't resist a smile.

"See you at 8:30 Percy though I don't think I'm the one who should be worried about being late."


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was anticipating meeting Percy that evening. Annabeth had been crushing on Percy as long as she could remember. As soon as she had left Percy and Tyson at the restaurant, Annabeth had hurried back to Camp Half-blood. Before she could manage to make her way to the Athena cabin to get refreshed to go meet Percy, She heard a voice from out in the dark.

"Hello there my pretty. What are you doing out here so late?" before Annabeth could even realize what was going on; someone had grabbed her from behind and clapped a hand over her mouth. The stranger laughed at Annabeth's attempts to get away and dragged her into a small bathroom that was nearby.

The stranger, who Annabeth had realized was wearing a mask used to not give away his identity, pulled a piece of rope out of his pocket with his spare hand and tied Annabeth's hands together, and left the bathroom without saying another word.

"You won't get away with this whoever you are!" Annabeth yelled at the man as he left the room. Annabeth was steamed, this person had the nerve to tie her up in a bathroom, the men's none the less, and leave her there with no way to get free. Well, they were wrong in thinking she wouldn't get free. She was not going to be late to meeting Percy.

"There must be something in here I can use to cut these ropes." Annabeth frantically scanned the room for something sharp enough to free her. As Annabeth was searching the room she spotted a piece of glass that must have broken off from the mirror lying not 3 feet away. As hard as she tried Annabeth could not reach the glass shard.

Annabeth was beginning to become frustrated again. She glanced up and the clock that was on the wall opposite where she was sitting. It was 8:15. She had fifteen minutes to get free and go meet Percy. Annabeth quickly began to formulate a plan. First she would find a way to stand up. The stranger had not only tied together her hands, but he had tied her to one of the bottoms of a sink. Once she had managed to pull herself up, Annabeth used her feet to try and pull the shard of glass closer.

After 5 minutes, (Annabeth was watching the clock closely,) she had succeeded in bringing the piece of glass right near her feet. Now all she had to do was pick it up and tear the rope. Before she could do this however, someone entered the bathroom. Annabeth looked up to see Tyson walking into the bathroom and looking startled at the sight of Annabeth tied to a sink.

"Annabeth? What are you doing in here?" Tyson rushed to help Annabeth free and within a couple seconds, Tyson had broken the ropes with his strength and offered a hand up.

"Thanks Tyson. I appreciate all of your help but I really have to go." Annabeth glanced at the clock, it was 8:29. Annabeth would only make it if she ran as fast as she could. Without waiting for Tyson to respond, Annabeth hurried off in the direction of the stables.

It wasn't just about being late. It was principle of the thing. Annabeth would never live being late down. Annabeth saw the Armory up ahead. She hoped that she would get there right on time but unfortunately as she ran inside the armory, she glanced at the clock to see the time, 8:31. 1 minute late was even worse than 10 minutes late because If Annabeth had ran just that much faster she would have been there at 8:30.

"Well look at who's the late one now." Annabeth turned around with a grimace on her face to see Percy standing there smirking at her in the darl.

"Yeah well, it was only because some maniac thought…" suddenly Annabeth knew exactly what had happened. Percy had run ahead and beat her to Camp Half-Blood. He was the one who had tied her up in the bathroom and he had made sure Tyson would free her at just the right time so that she would be late. "You did this!" Annabeth looked at Percy threateningly but all Percy was did was laugh.

"Yep!" said Percy, still laughing, "I told Tyson my plan, kidnapped and tied you up, and then I ran here knowing you would be late. It was the perfect plan to make us even on the being late scale." Percy grinned at Annabeth who did not find much humor in the situation.

"Fine." Annabeth smiled without meaning it "We are even. Did you actually want to see me tonight or did you just want to make a point." Annabeth had resumed her scowl, which made Percy roll his eyes.

"I really did want to meet you. I thought maybe go for a walk by the lake." Annabeth sighed at Percy's words. That did sound fun, and romantic.

"Alright seaweed-brain, let's get moving if we are going on a walk. Chiron will kill us if he finds us out of our cabins after 9. And you know it." Percy nodded.

"Ok. Come on wise-girl." Percy smirked the smirk that Annabeth both despised and loved. Percy motioned for the door and held out his hand. Annabeth grabbed his arm and left the armory with Percy.

"Can we stop trying to make the other be late?" Annabeth was kind of tired of it and she wasn't the biggest fan of being tied up in a bathroom. Percy agreed and the pair walked off not knowing that it was already almost 9 and that soon Chiron would be around to punish them.

***Author's Note* **

**Hope you guys liked it! I think I'm done with this story so feel free to check out my Hunger Games fanfic as well as the Harry Potter one I plan to publish in a few days. Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks! ~AvidReader3752**


End file.
